Perfect Confusion
by Just-a-Nightmare
Summary: Sora is the most popular at his school.But when a silver haired sex god transfers to his school things change. Now Sora and Riku's lives are intertwined and each fighting this perfect world, and enjoy every minute of it. SoraRiku New chapter up!
1. New student

**Sora is the most popular and athletic guy at his school and is dating a cheerleader named Kairi. Sora is thought to be straight and has the reputation to prove it. But when a silver haired sex god transfers to his school things change. What's causing Sora to reek mayhem among the poplars perfect world and dare to be popular but different.**

**_This is a yoai warning please be advised it is not rated for everyone._**

**Disclaimer: The world would end if I owned it.**

Chapter one:

"Well it's another beautiful day on Destiny's Island and I have a beautiful woman serving me breakfast." A brunette sat down at the table as said "beautiful woman" with brown hair and light brown eyes served pancakes.

"Sora flattery gets youno where except extra junk food when I go shopping later today. So what do you want?" the brunette woman patted her sons head as he attempted to look hurt at thinking he wanted something from her. The teenage boy, Sora was the almost mirror image of his mother except for the fact that he was male, with spiky hair and blue eyes.

"How hurt I give you a compliment and you think I want something!" Soya gave him a look and Sora grinned widely at her. "Okay so I was wondering if I could have my license and car back now." Sora put on his best puppy eyes look. But alas Soya was immune to it.

"Did you clean out the garage like I asked?" Soya put a hand on her hip while she held Sora's wallet and car keys in the other. Sora reached for them before Soya swatted his hand.

"Yes I always listen to mother. Besides who else will put up with me? And if as couple of chores is all it takes then I'm good. See aren't I the perfect son?" Sora stood up brushing off imaginary dirt and holding out his hand.

"You wish, your far from perfect you just cute and lucky with the ladies. You get your good looks from me and your eyes from your dad. You should pay homage to us." Sora laughed before hugging his mom and kissing her on the cheek. Soya gave the items over and Sora grabbed his bag and headed out.

Sora started his car and pulled out of the driveway he mentally complimented himself on his driving ability. More because he was not as reckless and dangerous as his friend Axel. The pyro who made his own rules on driving. How did he get a license?

Sora's phone rang and he let it ring because he liked this particular tune but he picked it because it matched the person who was calling. His mom. Sora flipped his phone open as he waited for the light to change green. "Yes Mommy?" Sora cooed in a five year old tone. Soya laughed on the other line.

"Well Sora I was wondering if you were coming straight home today or you going over to _Kairi's_?" Soya didn't really like Kairi and you could tell by the way she said her name. Soya always thought Sora could do so muchbetter and wished Sora would go out with Namine.

"Nah me and her got in a fight the other day. So I'll be home early today, besides I have an English paper to finish." Sora could practically see the grin on his moms face at that information.

"Let me guess you ditched her at lunch for Namine in the art room? I don't see why you just don't date Namine. You'd be so cute together!" Sora rolled his eyes they went over this already. Sora pulled into the school parking lot and shut off his car heading through the courtyard to the tree his friends were always at.

"Namine is the closest thing to a sister and it would be like incest!You knowthat if something happened it might ruin a relationship that we've had for years. Since before I can remember! Well I gotta go I'm here at school." Sora stopped and waved at his friends in greeting.

"Okay, okay…I'll see you when you get home. I'll have cupcakes too, you know what tonight is? Junk food night!" Soya was practically bouncing up and down, every week Sora and her would pig out on sweets and watch movies until the early hours. Well after Sora finished his paper of course.

"Yep, bye mom." Sora replied with equal hyperness.

"Bye sweetie!" And they both hung up.

"Sweets night?" Asked a blonde girl who sat sketching in her notebook. She looked up from her drawing her light blueeyes sparkling in the early morning light.

"Morning guys. Do you really know my mom and me that well Namine?" Sora smiled shouldering his bag as it slipped.Namine giggled in response.

"After knowing you forever I should. I know that bounce in your step when you're going home to gourge on junck food with your mom." Namine went back to drawing.

"You talking about Sora's giant sweet tooth?" A fiery red head asked walking up to an almost exact twin of Sora abut with blonde hair and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him.

"Was wonder were you were Axel." Axel grinned psychotically before licking at the blondes neck that made no move fight him off. His green eyes shone brightly with mischievous intent, keeping his eyes on Sora.

"Ugg please stop molesting Roxas in front of us! And your two Leon and Cloud stop molesting each other. It's to early for this, I just ate!" Sora whined as he covered his eyes pretending to gag.

"You know you enjoy the show Sora. So speaking of molesting where's that bitchy red head girl that's all over you?" Axel asked Roxas sitting on his lap. Sora shrugged at the comment, Kairi was clingy but he tolerated her. Wow good thought for her supposed boyfriend.

" I dunno and I really don't care at the moment. One moment she's talking to me like we're friends thenshe goes around telling the whole school were dating.Now she drags me around to play boyfriend." Sora sat beneath the tree and glanced at the time on his cell phone the bell would be ringing in a few minutes.

"I don't know why you just don't tell her there's nothing between you. I mean with your look and personality you have more then half the school crushing on you( guys and girls)and you end up with her theQueen of bitch and vanity." Leon said. Leon and Cloud seemed like the most unlikely couple because of their cold demeanor and few words.But in this group they fit just fine and spoke more than they would to anyone in a life time.

"That because everyone thinks were the perfect couple. Most athletic boy dating the cheerleading captain. Yuck! High school and its definition of popular and perfection. They need new reality checks and idols. Besides I already get gripped at for hanging around the most unusual people. Though Soya just adores all of you I think she smother you with motherly love. And even she doesn't like Kairi. I hate playing perfect."

Roxas and Axel laughed at Sora and Sora in turned flicked them off. "No thanks we got each other." Was their response to that.

"Thanks for laughing at my pain." Sora just laid on the ground watching a stray cloud go by.

"So who does your mom think you should date?" Cloud asked his head resting against Leon's chest. Sora gave him a look before deciding it was okay to answer.

"Namine." Namine and Sora eyes met before they grinned and in unison let out and "ewwwww…"

"Well that was nice comment." Namine and Sora laughed as the other look at them dubiously.

"Nah, just we've know each other so long it just seems…" Sora trailed off looking for the right word.

"Wrong, plain and simple. Sora's like my brother and to be in any relationship like that is just ewwwww." She faked a gag at the thought as Sora laughed at her antics.

"Sora what are you doing hanging around these freaks?" Came a voice full of disgust and annoyingly high-pitched.

"Umm…because friends hang out together. So I thought you weren't talking to me." Sora stated not even bothering to look over her direction. Kairi walked over and stood at his head peering down at him. She was wearing a mini blue jean skirt and a practically baby blue see thru shirt, Slut…

"Yeah I'm sorry about that baby it's just you blew our time off and I was upset. And I don't want that to cause a problem between us I mean I care for you." Sora fought the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Kairi well more through her.

"She cares because it increases her popularity to date the most popular guy." Mumbled Roxas to Axel Kairi shot a glare at the two and they just ignored her.

"Do you wanna come over to my house after school and we can hang out?" Kairi asked in a too sweet voice that was too fake to be real. Sora thought about the urge of telling her to fuck off but…damn him for being a nice person.

"I've got things to do Kairi I'll call you when I have time But this week isn't good." Sora said in monotone he didn't care about the hurt that flashed over her eyes, I mean Roxas was right after all she probably didn't give to shits about him.

"Well okay…I guess I'll see you in class." Kairi said in a meek voice before walking back to the group of friends who were too afraid to come near the group. There goes the bitch squad…

"What color and type?" Axel immediately asked afterwards. Sora let out a laugh.

"Ten munny and you'll get the info you want." Sora said if he was going to tell at least he could hold it for a price. Axel handed Sora a ten.Sora raised and eyebrow man he really wanted the information didn't he.

"Red and it was a thong." Sora said stuffing the munny in his pocket. Axle's face lit up and the others groaned they did not want to know what that information was for.

"God what a pervert why do you fuel his fire?" Roxas asked smacking Axel upside the head.

"Because it's good munny." At that the bell rang and they headed towards the entrance of the school. Going to their locker Sora ran into Selphie a hyper brunette who happened to be the only cheerleader Sora liked. She was annoying at times but so what all his friends had quirks.

"Hey Sora did you here we got a new student? I hear he's really sexy and even turning a few guys heads. Even the really straight perverted ones!" She bounced up and down and you could tell she was trying hard to imagine what this guy looked like.

"That is news, not everyday you get a new student and in the middle of the year." Roxas said closing his locker that was right next to Sora's. Even Leon and Cloud were curious and they did'nt care much for gossip.

"Most likely if he ends up in our classes Sora will be assigned to escort him around the campus." Roxas added. Sora and Roxas only shared gym class but they were in the same grade while Axel, Leon and Cloud were a grade above them. Sora inwardly growned about having to escort the new kid. Mostly becuse of teh crap that came with it.

"Will see wont we?" After Sora said that they parted ways and they headed off to class. First period was English and it happened to be one of his favorites because teh teacher he had. The teacher was a very stoic adn evil one but Sora knew him on a more personal level nad he really was'nt all that bad. His english teacher went by Sephiroth, anything else and you might lose your head.Well maybe he let evil bastard slide. Sora would just have to ask. He did like being called evil...

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO

About ten minutes into the class period they were set to work on a essay topic of there choice but it had to be at least five pages long and no double space, times new roman and size ten font no bigger. But after so many years in this class Sora was a pro at these papers I mean this was his third year. 'Me playing perfect.'

"Alright insects give me your longest attention span you can manage. We have a new student. Don't start talking or I'll increase the page numbers." Sephiroth glanced over to the boy next to him. He handed back him schedule and they spoke briefly.

"This is Riku Noir please don't badger him with questions until after this class or you'll be spending time after school with me. Noir sit by Hikari he'll be your escort today. Got that Hikari." Sora took the time to look at this Riku guy properly. He almost looked like he and Sephiroth could be related. The same silver hair and pale skin, except Riku's eye were aquamarine.

He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black shirt with blue writing on the front reading 'You wanna know how to keep an idiot busy look on back'.Sora had the same shirt at home an the writing on the back was the same as on the front but instead it said 'look on front'. For this observationit only took a second.

"Yes Sephy I got it." At using the nickname Sora commonly used Sephiroth threw the book that was lying on his desk at Sora's head. Sora who mastered the art of catching the book of doom caught it while laughing. Sephy or Sephiroth just rolled his eyes. Riku looked amused while he walked over taking the seat next to Sora.

Riku took his seat and took out materials for the assignment Sephiroth explained to him earlier. He stole a quick glance at the boy beside him who was doing the assignment. A brunette with gravity defying hair and a slim feminine build thought you could see the out line of muscle. With his build it wasobvious he was an athlete of sorts. He wore a red shirt that read 'You know you want this' with black shorts covered in zippers and pockets. For a second thought Riku thought he was an emo/goth person but his personality said different.

Sora glanced over and saw that the Riku kid was looking at him and looked as though he space out. Sora waved a hand in his face and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Sorasmirked at him and Riku decided that it was very out of place on his soft child like features.

"I know I'm drool worthy but starring is considered rude." Sora laughed at the reaction he got from the silver head kid and held his hand out in greeting.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm Sora Hikari." Riku took the offered hand and let a smirk form on his face. He liked this Sora kid already. He just madea joke about Riku's sexuality but it did catch your attention.

"Riku Noir so, your supposed to show me to my classes?" He asked, Sora nodded and Riku handed his schedule over before deciding he wasn't going to bother with the assignment at hand. Sora raised a shapley eyebrow as he continued to read Riku's schedule.

"Well you might as well follow me, you're in all of my classes. Well that's good for you I have an open locker next to mine if want it. It's central location to all of our classes." Sora handed Riku's schedule back as the bell rang.

"Sure at least it's better than the locker I had at my old school. They were assigned but my locker was on the opposite side to where my classes were. I don't remember how many times I was in detention for bing late. Though skipping did'nt help either." Sora let out a chuckle as he packed his stuff. Riku also packed his stuff among the many papers he had gotten form the school already.

"Well first I have to drop this book off to Sephiroth." Sora flashed the book at Riku who caught a glimpse of a title although it was more like a title for the use of it.

"The Book of Doom (to throw at Sora's head)." Riku read aloud, and Sora laughed as Riku starred balnkly at on what book actually read that. The title was written in two different fonts, but were both in permanent marker.

"One day he threw the book at me.I decided to make a name for it "The Book of Doom" and later after giving it back, I came in the next day and he threw it at me again for no reason though. And he had added, "To throw at Sora's head," although he does throw it at others. I'm just the one who's normally the target." Sora headed for Sephiroth's desk and handed the book back before heading towards the exit with Riku on his heels.

"Sora. Don't deflower this one as well." Sephiroth said hiding his smirk behind the stack of papers he was grading. Sora's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at Sephiroth. Riku on the other hand tried to show no emotion at the statement but he was definitely wondering waht teh hell Sephiroth would make such a statement. Not to mention about a cute kid like Sora. He even looked to naiveto be in their grade.

"Okay Sephy. I'll be a good boy." Sora cooed before dragging Riku out the door as the book of doom came flying. A loud thud sounded in the hallways and passing students looked to the see where it came from. At the sight of Sora standing outside Sephiroth's door they continued on their way. Guess it was normal.

"Evil bastard…reincarnation of the devil on earth!" Sora yelled at the door as Riku only looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was all that about? Deflowering something you known for?" Riku who had up to that point not said anything. Sora half glared at Riku and Riku got the point that it wasn't true. Just something he said to rub Sora the wrong way.

"Well now have Algebra 2 next do you mind if were late? I mean I don't feel like going and we might as well set up your locker." Riku shrugged and Sora headed to the direction of his locker.

"So are you going to answer my question from earlier of are you just going to ignore the fact that I ever asked. Becuse I could always go ask the Sephiroth guy." Riku made a move to turn around and head back before a hard tug on his backpack stopped him.

"For being the new guy, although I admit you have said less words then normal students your are beginning to annoy me." Riku began to walk beside Sora again as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well, not that I'm trying to be annoying I just met you and I still don't know much about you. And after that comment from Sephiroth maybe I'm trying to figure out if I should worry about losing my virginity any time soon." Okay so Riku was purposely annoying the brunette I mean he looked cute when frustrated.And if it meant annoying him got straight answers out him then that was just a plus.

The hallways were empty now as there was less than a minute to get to class. Sora and Riku just strolled along like they had all the time in the world. Sora let out a huff and decided that Riku already knew what buttons to push that would get him and answer or at least a reaction.

"Look that's the rumor around school. Because somehow I end up escorting the new students around for a day and the next I'm either dating them or their just one of the many in line who wish they could date me. But after I dumped a girl on a sour note of all things she started a rumor that I slept with her and that I did with all the new students. Would it surprise you if I told you I was actually still a virgin?" Sora asked Riku laughed at him and Sora pouted before lightly hitting Riku on the arm. The taller teen put up his hands in a defensive oops.

"Look it doesn't surprise me but by the sounds of it you're the hottest guy around school or are the most popular and there's just not enough to go around it happens." Sora stopped by his locker and leaned against it. Riku took the vacant locker to Sora's left. Riku arranged his locker in a neat fashion before he closed and locked it.

"Well I was the hottest guy at school but not anymore." Sora said casually as though it didn't bother him. Riku raised and eyebrow as Sora slowly approached him. Riku took instinctive steps back as Sora continued toward him. Soon his back met with the cold wall as Sora stopped less that a few inches from him. Riku felt Sora's breath lightly ghost his face, and being so close to him he fought the urge to close the remaining space and kiss Sora.

"Seems your the hottest guy in school now. They say, that even a few straight guys have turned there heads. I'll be the first to admit it your gorgeous and the definition of hot." Sora said in a soft seductive tone. He couldn't help the feeling that came over him. Sure Riku was hot and he was bi but he had never been the is forward with anybody before. He didn't even know if Riku was into guys.

But if anything Sora concluded he was just lusting after Riku's body he just met the guy less than a hour ago. Sora played with Riku's sliver strands as they fell in his face. Riku had a deer caught in the headlights look but he made no move to push Sora away.

Riku couldn't believe the position they were in. Sure he had been told those things before hot, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty you name it he had been called it. But somehow it was different coming from Sora. There was no way he could be falling for Sora after just meeting him. Could he? Well maybe...

"Just hold on to your virginity because there will be a few guys and girls who will try anything to bed you." With that Sora pulled away and continued the course down to their Algebra class. Riku pulled out of his musing before catching up with Sora. The continued in awkward silence down the hallways. Before Riku decided to break it.

"Well I feel bad for the girls then." Riku didn't look at Sora but Sora did turn his head to look at Riku his head cocked to one side.

"Huh?" Was Sora's response to Riku's statement. Riku stopped suddenly and looked at Sora.

"Well because I'm gay, and I already have my eye on someone." With that Riku winked at Sora who blushed a deep red. Sora watched as Riku continued to walk unfazed by his confession. Sora caught up walking a little ahead of Riku and ignoring the gaze he could fell scanning his backside.

"H-here we are Algebra and wow twenty minutes late." Sora said after steadying his voice not to crack out of nervousness. Although Riku noted that when Sora stated being late he seemed disappointed that they only missed twenty minutes.

"Come on before the teacher decides to yell at me for making a new student late to her class." Sora looked rather bored, and almost as though he was debating on opening the door or not.

"Just tell her you decide you were going to molest me half way here." With that Riku walked in the door leaving a blushing Sora behind him.

"Riku you ass! I did not!" Sora yelled after him chasing Riku in the class before coming to a complete stop as the teacher stood over them a ruler in hand.

"Your late."

* * *

**Wow this one is a long one. And it's only the first chapter! But hey I actually have more than just this chapter done I even had to split them up because the chapter originally had like two more pages but I think that I should wait until I get some Reviews on this before I continue.**

**For all those fans of my other fics, I'm sorry but I'll have the updates soon like Tuesday or something. I'm typing them up as we speak. Okay but I'll also admit I am getting bored with them but I'll try to finish majority of the story before school starts up because I'll have no time.**

**Now push that pretty button and Review!**


	2. Challenge

**Disclaimer: Two in one night sheesh… I don't own it so don't sue me. I have nothing to give anyways. I'm broke until my 900 dollar check get's here. Then I'll have something you can sue me for but really who wants 900 dollars when they can get a job and work a dead in job like a normal person.**

* * *

After what seemed like a three hour long lecture from their math teacher Sora took his seat, Riku taking the one adjacent to his. The teacher turned around to face the board and continue with her lesson about conics and the uses.

Sora quickly scrawled down a question on a paper before folding it up and throwing it to land right on Riku's desk. Riku raised an eyebrow at the letter before opening it and chuckling softly at the question.

'Is it just me or did it seem like you were in second grade again getting scolded for sticking mud down little Billy's pants or what?' Riku wrote a response tossing it back.

'Yep it did seem like that for second. Hey you any good in English?'

'Maybe…you any good in Math?'

'Maybe. I have a proposition that will benefit both of us.'

'Deal.'

'Deal? You agreeing already and I didn't even tell you? What happens if it was like I get to molest you and you can enjoy and feel proud to call me you sexy friend?'

'Sexy…sure. Besides if you tried anything like that I personally rip your nads off. Not to mention you could never do that to me then you feel bad about ruining my innocence and purity.'

'You pure? If I remember correctly I believe it was you who practically jumped me in the hall.'

'Not like you had a problem with it anyways, I'm just too sexy and you couldn't help but love being cornered by me. You're already under my spell.'

'…'

'Ha!'

'You a vixen in disguise of a goody goody.'

'I'm no goody goody!'

'Sure.'

'Riku wanna eat lunch with me today?'

'Like a date? Moving kinda fast aren't we?'

'Oh you wish you could have this. No with me and my friends besides there dying to meet you.'

'Well la-ti-da'

'Huh?'

'Never mind.'

The bell rang; standing up Sora placed the note away in his pocket. Sora lead Riku out of the room on there way to their next class exchanging jokes, ignoring the weird glances they got by passing teachers and students. Was it because Riku was new or Sora was actually speaking with the new student like an old friend? Either way the morning was uneventful.

* * *

Fifth period lunch finally rolled around and the lunch hall filled up quickly with students escaping classes and the mid-afternoon heat. Sora strolled along quietly Riku in tow, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Truth being they were enjoying the company. Normally Sora walked to lunch alone because he like the time to himself and although he was hyper half the time her too enjoyed the silence of walking alone from time to time.

Riku was thinking along the same lines of having a little time to go over the day in his head. Sora was friendly, cute and eccentric. Riku had been trying to get information out of the guy most of the morning on what he did although he kept to himself much like he was separating school and home life. Riku definitely had to make this one his. Even if Sora was playing coy.

"This way and watch out for flying food and girls who wear more make up then should be legal." Sora said grinning at Riku although being very serious.

"SORA! IS THAT HIM!? Selphie yelled from across the lunch hall. This caught a lot of peoples attention and a murmurs circled throughout the hall people stealing glances their way. Riku in an instant became very aware of the feeling and almost felt like leaving, but Sora had already started walking to what Riku assumed were his friends.

Riku followed slowly behind Sora though he kept a very emotionless face ignoring the noise around him, though it continued to irk him in the back of his mind. Sora noticed Riku's slow steps and turned to face him he caught the uncomfortable look in Riku's eyes.

"Hey Ri you okay?" Sora stopped and walked closer to Riku so they were no farther than an arms length away. Sora's cerulean eyes flashed with concern for the silver headed boy. Riku felt a little less un easy when Sora approached him closer and spoke in a soft voice.

"Actually no… I don't think I ever told you but I'm really not a people person. I'm what therapist call severely anti-social. You're umm… the first person I've talked to in quite sometime actually. So being here I want to disappear there is just too much noise." Riku said in all honesty although he said it very low.

"Is that all? I mean I thought so something about the way you acted seemed a little off; I just thought you were one of those people of few words like Cloud or Leon. Don't worry I'm here and my friends aren't those snobby bastards. There just a little different. But who doesn't have their own quirks?" With that Sora smiled warmly at Riku before taking his hand and dragging him over.

"Hey Sora." Namine said while looking up from her drawing to look at Sora then Riku who looked less than happy to be there.

"What up man."

"Hey blue"

"Sora." Came the other responses of hello from Tidus, Axel and Roxas. They were now looking expectantly to Riku who said nothing nor acknowledged anyone else.

"Guys this is Riku. Riku this is Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Namine. There seniors that sit with us but it seems their late today. Oh and sorry Axel is a senior although he doesn't act like one but there's two more." Sora said Axel flicking him off. Sora took a seat across from Namine and Riku took the seat next to him that happened to be by the window.

"New kid?" Asked Cloud as he walked up Leon beside him. They took the remaining seats that were across from Riku.

"Yeah this is Riku." Cloud and Leon acknowledged Riku with a nod of their heads and Riku returned the gesture.

"Don't tell me we have another loner in the group!" Tidus whined from his seat by Wakka. Sora shrugged, Riku only glanced board at Tidus before turning his attention back to the window.

"He won't be for long. What person does after they meet Sora. I'm actually surprised you even asked Riku to sit with us. Not with that rumor and being the way you are." Leon said almost in monotone.

"I don't even want that mentioned got it?" Sora's tone became a little defensive. And Leon ignored him letting the subject drop.

"Well Riku I imagine you're not used to being the center of attention but get over it. Because at this school with your looks and Sora as your friend you're the hottest topic in the school." Axel said between eating the fries sitting before him. Roxas swatted Axel's hand away from his lunch.

"Well fuck…" Came Riku's response that made even Leon and Cloud give him weird looks. Riku leaned on his elbow on the table looking as though he said nothing wrong.

"Riku."

"Sora."

"Watch your goddamn language." At that Riku bust out laughing and Sora along with him, the others almost falling out of their seats at Sora's choice of words.

"How vulgar!" Selphie whined mock fainting. The others enjoyed Riku's small crack of emotion, even though Cloud and Leon kept to themselves at least they showed more emotion then Riku had in the past twenty minutes.

"Can we head out side? I much prefer the view from there." Namine asked, this got a smile from Riku at the thought of being away from the crowd of the lunch hall. It was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Let's go I'm getting tired of the noise anyways." Sora said they had started filing out of the hall when Sora turned around when his name was called.

"Sora!" Kairi and her bitch squad. Sora huffed annoyed at even seeing her twice in one day. Sora let joined the others in their annoyed glances. The looks warned Riku that something was going down. Something big was about to happen. He watched as the red head approached Sora looking very sluty he might add.

"What do you want Kairi I was just leaving?" Sora said monotone looking more interested in the ceiling than Kairi. Kairi went defensive puffing up looking more than pissed.

"You're always leaving! I came to apologize but then you go and say that. You're always hanging out with your shitty friends and practicing. Where the hell do I fit in to your life?! Our relationship should be more that an inconvenience. Your probably screwing that blonde bitch right? You're the real slut!" Kairi raged on stopping abruptly when Sora kicked a near by table sending it flying, landing broken on the floor. He towered over the girl, fear flickering across her face.

"You would never hit me!" Kairi squeaked out as Sora approached her, a balled fist clutched tightly to his side. The whole hall was silent Sora was know to be happy go lucky far from the one to have a short fuse.

"Your right I would never, but if you say anything like that about Namine again I promise to drop kick you right where you stand." Sora said icily whispering the last part that even Riku and the others had a hard time hearing. Again fear flickered across Kairi's features.

"Fine I don't need you I can get someone much better than you even hotter and who will make time for our relationship." Kairi stepped away while Sora stayed rooted to the ground. Kairi walked up to Riku circling him checking every inch. She tried to walk seductively and it only made Riku's stomach churn.

Sora's blood boiled as Kairi checked Riku out- to even imagine Kairi's hands on Riku's body. Kairi stopped in front of Riku batting her lashes. Riku was to say the least disturbed, but he had an idea.

"You're the new kid Riku right? You see how Sora treats me? I bet you could treat a lady like me a hundred times better." Kairi purred at him. Riku gagged before continuing his plan. He lifted Kairi's chin leaning in, their lips a few inches from touching. Kairi blushed as Riku smirked at her falling for his charm and looks. The others looked in interest if not horror.

"Kairi is it? Well I bet you I can treat a lady in all the right ways." Riku said suggestively, "…But as it were I don't go for that. I'm afraid my preferences lie else where, and if you don't want Sora I'll gladly take him off your hands, after all you're the one out on this deal. I'd rather fuck Sora right here right now before I'd ever be caught dating a girl let alone a bitch like you. And so to help you better understand I'm gay. I want Sora not you." Riku pulled back pivoting before walking out of the lunch hall. Sora followed quickly after him although he blushed a deep crimson.

The hall was silent and Kairi stood there stunned unable to say anything at all. Leon, Cloud, Axel, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka and Namine left silently before falling completely apart outside the lunch hall in bouts of uncontrollable side splitting laughter.

* * *

Sora caught up with Riku outside as he leaned against a tree looking as though he was waiting for something. Riku looked up upon hearing Sora approach smiling lightly.

"You didn't have to do that ya know. I mean what if you're ridiculed at this school now because that stunt for something as stupid as that." Sora said stopping to look at his feet. Riku watched as Sora shuffled his feet guilty.

"I would think you'd be mad at me for that I mean if tomorrow people think your gay its gong to be my fault but here you are worrying about me." Riku adjusting to stand up to his full height about a head taller then Sora.

"I'm used to things like rumors ya know. But you just got here and if things get bad and you can't handle the pressure you may leave am I right?" Sora asked looking at Riku this time. Riku said nothing he shrugged but his silence was more than enough. "I can handle it because in a way it is true about being gay. I'm actually bi I find my preference wanders." Sora said truthfully.

"Really I though you were straight. I mean I thought I was going to have to change you to even get a chance with you." Riku laughed as Sora grinned his head cocked to one side.

"You mean you really wanna date me?" Sora asked gaining back the confident attitude though he looked at Riku as though he was joking.

"You bet I do. Everything I told that Kairi girl's true, I want to make you mine." Riku said slowly approaching Sora taking this new challenge.

"We just met though. I can't date you just yet, I mean I don't even know if I want too. Besides it's not that easy to get with me. You have to charm me, because there is no way I can fall for that face and attitude." Sora said smirking, and slowly stepping back away from Riku's slow approach. Riku moved placing Sora's back to the tree. His eye brow raised at the attitude comment.

"I'm the one with attitude? Last time I checked you're the one with the sarcastic and witty comments. And last time I checked this face and this body had you fantasizing about being under me and screaming my name. But I'll play your game and you will be mine." With out any time to protest or slip from Riku's grasp. Riku placed his mouth over Sora's.

Sora returned the kiss as his body went into auto pilot, his arm twining around Riku's neck. Riku pinned Sora against the tree holding his waist. He nipped gently at Sora's bottom lip, Sora wasted no time in giving him access their tongues in a passionate battle for dominance where Riku won. The kiss became more heated each second before they pulled away for air Sora red in the face as both he and Riku tried to catch their breath.

Before they knew it Sora smashed his and Riku's lips together with bruising force. Riku was more than happy to continue, Sora moaned into the kiss as Riku's hands wandered down his stomach to slip under his shirt to rub at the taught muscles of his stomach. Riku's lips left Sora's to travel down his neck Riku nipping at Sora's exposed collar bone, before returning for another passionate kiss. Riku pulled away reluctantly.

"We'll have to stop now unless you really want your virginity to stay intact for a little while longer." Riku said resting his forehead against Sora's.

"Damn teenage hormones and family morals." Sora whimpered almost inaudible. Riku chuckled sending chills down Sora's spine.

"You can't tell me you didn't like that and you didn't imagine going much farther than a make out session can you?"

"Maybe."

"Your actually gonna make me work for it aren't you?"

"…"

"Why you evil little vixen. Your so not as you seem your really a nympho who uses his innocent looks to get your every way." Riku said as he began to grope at Sora.

"Ha! If only it would work on my mother then I'd be set." Sora said dodging Riku's exploring hands. Although Riku gave up after Sora began to wiggle away from him. He settled for grinding his hips into Sora's, Sora let out a low moan.

"Got your attention."

"Not fair" Sora panted as Riku continued. Although it ended when the bell rang and students began to flood out of the lunch hall.

"You suck you know that?" Sora said as he regained his composure.

"Only you." Riku quipt back.

"You say that now but remember you have to "charm" me. We're friends with benefits at this point but if you want more that all depends on you." Sora said as he sauntered away.

"I always like a challenge it makes it intresting. Not to mention you obviously have more to you than a single glance can find. Every person has two sides and I'm only witnessing a peek of that hidden side of yours." Riku said trailing behind Sora who stopped to look at him. Sora's cuerlean eyes darkened with seduction.

" Dare to be different, simply following the crowd is dull but having a side few people know about is the spark in life. If you want more than a glance Friday night , my friends and I are going out." Sora said Riku cupped Sora's face with a single hand tilting Sora's chin up. Riku cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"I'll be there." Riku said before brushing his lips against Sora's.

"Good." Sora looked up at Riku and then it was as if a whole new person took over. "Come on before were late, I don't feel like getting another lecture. If were late I'm kicking your ass." Sora said a quirky smile on his face as he took off as the warning bell rang. Riku followed with a smirk as they raced the late bell to class.

* * *

**What do you know. Some how the story is suddenly moving along faster than expected. That's good I hope I'll update this sometime before next year. God do I suck at updating regularly. I'm to damn lazy.**

**I would very much appreciate Reviews to get my very lazy self into gear. Reviews make me update sooner I promise.**

**Just-a-Nightmare**


	3. One Interesting day

**Folks the world is about to end. Know why? Because OMG its an update! Well I got accepted into my college choice and now I'm on spring break so I'm bored. Anyhoo I owe an update on one of my stories right?**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie, so don't sue me, and if I did own Kingdom Hearts college would be sooo cheap.**

**You may want to re-read the first two chapters to refresh after all it's been awhile…XD**

'_thinking…'_

"_speaking…"_

Riku POV

'I have no idea why I talked to Sora. Hell the only person I've talked to is my brother who I haven't seen in forever. Well there's something different about that spiky haired vixen.' I rummaged through my closet for something decent to wear.

It was Friday, I was supposed to meet Sora and his friends at the train station at 5. Seeing as there was no school today, some student holiday or something like that. I lounged around took a shower all the luxuries.

'If anything Sora's friends are pretty cool, weird, but way better than those phonies. Ha pretending to be somebody! The only reason I even said anything to that red head bitch…Kerry? Kailey? Whatever… but it was because she was so fake she reeked. I thought I would puke. Besides it would keep people from trying to "get to know me".'

'I need the break believe me I don't think I could have last any longer in that hell hole. What's it called? Destiny High? Yeah sounds retarded enough. The place reeks of phonies, people pretending to be something of importance. They all mean nothing to me, drones of conformity…'

I eventually settled on a blood red long sleeve shirt, with a black jacket and blue jean. Easy simple, but still my style. I walked down stairs after changing listening to my foot steps echo in the still room. Home alone again I guess, fine with me, I like being alone some quirk that runs in the family I guess.

I settled for plopping my fat ass on the couch. And yes I just called myself a fat ass. I insult myself to keep entertained; if I'm lucky I'll start a conversation with my cat or better yet myself. I stare at the ceiling pretending that there was something fascinating up there. I'm startled when my cell rings. I dig it out of my pant pocket, I flip it open without looking who's calling.

"Riku" the voice says, I could almost hear the smile. Surprise, surprise, I hold my breath longer than I meant to before it registers I should answer back.

"Seph…" I can barley believe it and I sit up quickly. There's a short chuckle, and I swear I think I'm about to faint.

"Riku, how is my younger brother doing. After all I haven't spoken to you in quite some time." Seph's voice is smooth and calm, but there is almost something more in his voice, relief perhaps?

"Sephiroth! I haven't heard from you in 3 years! Do you know…do you know…" My voice started to crack and I gripped the sofa cushion till my knuckles were white. My brother called, he's on the phone, he's…god's I've missed him. I'll never say it out loud, to girly.

"I know. I wanted to hear your voice. I had heard through friends that you had moved, but as you know mother and father would only move for two reasons. Work and if something happened to… You know. After the last incident I was sure that something had happened." Sephiroth said this solemnly, I flinched at the mention of the "incident", and I'd rather that all be forgotten.

"…" It was depressing to hear that I had worried my brother. He said he would call or visit, but I would have liked it to be because he wanted too. Not because he was worried that well yeah that…

"Riku…why didn't you tell me you were moving? Why did you never call me? Write me? Anything!" He seemed to be frustrated, strained.

"What?" I asked dryly. "Seph, you never left me any information to contact you by!"

"Of course I did, I sent you letters, and left messages for you with mother and father. You never responded. I had to get your cell number from your last school to call you today." My body began to tremble.

"I never received any letters, any messages." After this my body went numb, on the other line I could almost feel Sephiroth's anger. After he left home in a big fight with our parents he promised to keep in contact, although he was never allowed to come to the house again.

My parents had been trying to separate us, taking Sephiroth out of my life completely. They almost succeeded. He was a cold and quite when everyone else was around, but when it was just he and I, he was warm, talkative. He may have been older than me but we grew up close to each other, he watched after me, and I promised to always tell him anything that bothered me. He in return would tell me anything on his mind.

He asked me for our new address, before saying something like I'll take care of this, I'll see you soon. But my body was on autopilot; it wasn't until after we hung up that I realized he was planning to come here.

I glanced at the clock and saw I had twenty minutes before I had to meet Sora. The thought of him lifted a weight off my chest and I was suddenly able to breathe. I got up and rinsed my face off before heading out.

It was a quick walk there. I had time to spare and I looked around the train station and I watched as all the people hurried here and there the colors swirling and blending together. It felt like I was almost in slow motion, everything else just passing me by.

Sora POV

As I entered the station I looked around for any familiar faces. My eyes landed on a Riku who had his back to me. He seemed to be lost in thought standing as still as he was.

"Riku!" I called out, he turned to look at me, and I froze in place. His eye entranced me and I forced myself to walk towards him. As I got closer he smiled a small smile, it would have been a rather content smile if it weren't for his eyes. He was smiling; his eyes were not, they were sad.

Somehow Riku looked just a beautiful as he did with a sad expression as he did when his eyes were light up, a dazzling smile placed perfectly among his features. I had an urge to take him into my arms, this sad angel that stood before me.

Without saying anything I took his hand dragging him to the cart we were supposed to meet the others on. The train didn't leave for another ten minutes, and knowing the others they were sure to be running late. As expected the cart was empty, the windows darkened as the sun slowly began to set.

Once I knew no one could see us I faced Riku. He was confused obviously; after all I hadn't said anything since I called to him. The silence didn't bother me and I could tell he didn't mind either. I stared at him for a while longer; he looked at me with those piercing sad eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his waist my head resting on his chest. He was caught off guard at first, but then I felt his warm arms wrap around me. I fought to stop the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Thank you Sora." Riku whispered quietly. I felt as his body shook, tears falling silently on my shoulder. I nuzzled his chest, making sure not to look at his face. I'm sure that's the last side of him he would want me to see.

After a few minutes I feel as he pulls back slightly. I look at him slowly; he brushes away the bangs that had fallen into my face. I lean into his touch, it feels me with warmth and makes my body tingle. I look at Riku, his eyes hold a new expression, its different, an expression I don't recognize.

Riku leans in slowly, my eyes slide shut and I feel as his lips touch mine. It's gentle, soft- it fills me with an emotion that is foreign, but exciting. I feel as though he has stolen my breath, his kiss is intoxicating.

His lips coax a reaction from me, I rest my hands on his chest as he deepens the kiss, but still gentle as though he would break me. Riku's tongue caresses mine, affectionately and eventually we break apart for air.

I know I'm red, Riku's pale cheeks are tinted red and that unknown emotion dances in his eyes. In the distance I hear my friends approaching fast, playfully yelling at each other. Riku hears them too, as he glances at the cart entrance.

He kisses me softly one last time before stepping back. I lean on the wall behind me attempting to compose myself. My friends enter all at once they trip over each other and land in a big pile on the floor. The cart door closes behind them and the train begins to move.

I glance at Riku who attempts not to laugh at the pathetic sight before us. He fails and laughs heartily, I join him and soon the others do too. They stand up brushing themselves off taking their seats. I sit next to Riku, he smiles at me and I give him a goofy smile.

The train is off and for a while no one talks but watches as the scenery outside goes by.

"So Riku your gay?" Then quite time was over…

Normal POV

"Very." Riku said he let a cocky smile slide over his face. "Why got a problem with that?" He glanced at Tidus who shrunk back in his seat very red.

"N-no!" Riku continued to stare Tidus until Namine placed her sketch pad in the way.

"Be nice Riku, Tidus flusters easy." Namine said in a stern I'm only stepping in so Tidus doesn't wet himself way.

"Besides he was asking because we wanna know if your gonna be chasing Sora around the way Kairi does." Selphie said in a bubbly sort of way.

Riku chuckled letting his gaze slide over to Sora. "Normally I don't do the chasing but this vixen is giving me no choice."

"Vixen- who me? Never!" Sora said as he stood up in a dramatic fake way. Meanwhile Sora wiggled his butt in front of Riku as he danced in the walkway.

Axel who had surprisingly remained silent till now snorted. "Sure you're just as innocent as a baby. Fat chance." Sora wasted no time in shooting Axel the finger. Who laughed in response.

"Like anyone would believe that. At parties Sora's the biggest tease." Cloud added in a serious manner.

"It's true! Anything he wants he gets! He's worse than some of the girls, all he does is go up to someone and just like that he's got them wrapped around his finger." Roxas said in a colorful way.

"Not to mention when he walks in he's considered the life of the party ya?" Wakka pointed out. Riku met Wakka through Tidus and it amused him the way Wakka spoke.

"I'm not that bad. Right Leon? Tell Riku since everyone's against me today." Sora said flirtingly, while he slowly walked up to Leon sitting on his lap looking at him sexily. Leon's cheeks colored slightly and he turned his head away from Sora who pouted.

Cloud wasted no time throwing Sora off Leon's lap. Too bad Sora had decided to target Cloud now.

"Come on Cloud, I'm not that bad!" Sora let his hand slide across Cloud's chest teasingly. Cloud turned a bright red. Sora only continued more that slightly amused.

"Y-yes you are!" Cloud managed to get out. Sora danced away laughing the others joining him at Cloud's expense. Even Leon was unable to keep from snorting.

"A natural talent?" Riku questioned raising an eyebrow, his gaze never leaving Sora's swaying hips.

"Perhaps." Sora shrugged. Continue to dance to music only he could hear. The others were watching intently. Namine shook her head then rolled her eyes turning to look out the window.

"There's no way you can seduce everyone." Riku smiled seductively in his own mysterious way. Sora sensing a challenged sauntered over to Riku.

"I'll make you regret that." Sora smiled in a naughty way. Riku cocked his head beckoning Sora over to where he sat.

Sora slid his hand over his covered stomach his hands sliding down his hips before he placed his hands on Riku's shoulders. Sora slid a knee between Riku's legs gently pressing on his crotch. Riku remained calm his eyes dancing in excitement. Sora hummed to himself quietly.

Sora's normally bright blue eyes had darkened with lust. He leaned in close to Riku's face their lips inches away from each other. Neither wanting to give in Sora continued to tease Riku, although he was tempted to get enveloped in the excitement in teasing Riku as he was.

Sora wanted Riku to touch him, kiss him-

A throat clearing behind them snapped them out of their own world. Riku and Sora turned around to meet the faces of their very flustered friends. Even Axel the sex maniac seemed a little hot and bothered.

"Oops…" Sora said, although he sounded more upset to have been interrupted. Riku looked disappointed as well. Namine roller her eyes yet again in amusement.

"How about getting a room before you start that again" Namine spit out, as she was the first to regain her composure.

Just as Sora was about to reply with something witty the train hit a bump knocking the lights out and causing Sora to fall on Riku's lap. Both thanked god that the lights were out so no one could see the obvious blush.

"Everyone alright?" Leon asked, the many murmured yeahs came through the darkness that was almost too dark to see anything.

"The lights will probably turn back on soon so will just wait, I mean as long as the trains moving." Roxas voice came loud in the silent cart. They agreed to wait in silence. Sora slowly took the seat next to Riku. Both hoping there hard ons would disappear.

The lights flickered on a few minutes later with relieved sighs, and both Riku and Sora back in control of their body.

"So where are we going?" Riku asked finally deciding to figure out where they were headed. There was a chorus of smiles that went around the cart; Sora's being the most mischievous looking.

"You'll see soon." Was all Sora said in reply, that and his know all smile. Riku was officially freaked out.

'What the hell is with the smiles?!'

**So how was that? Not too bad, I hope anyways. And yes I did combine Twilight Town with Destiny Island. Reviews as always are very appreciated. FEED THE STARVING ARTIST! Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters out soon. Cross your fingers. **

**JAN **


	4. The Seaside Rave

**Hiya! Look I updated! Look I updated some of my other stories as well! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: Yoai would rule Kingdom Hearts, and Kairi would be killed off if I owned it. **

* * *

As soon as the train stopped Sora was pulling Riku down the almost empty train station. The others following just as excited close behind them. Sora smiled widely as a steady beat of music approached closer and closer.

Sora slid down a sand dune heading toward what looked like the seashore. Riku willingly followed the excited youth. At the top of another sand dune the music intensified, and barrage of colored flashing lights appeared. Sora waited for the others to catch up looking down on the dancing crowd with child like excitement.

" Welcome to The Seaside Rave." Sora turned to face Riku. Riku's jaw dropped at the sight. So it's not going to be so dull after all. Riku composed himself quickly and he felt as a smirked worked his way to his face. **(A/N: I suggest playing techno/rave music loudly here while you read. XD)**

Sora cocked his head to the side as he watched Riku's expression change. Riku glanced his way smirk still on his face. Sora motioned with his head in the direction of the dancing mass of bodies.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand as they slid down the dune to join the dance. The heat was an amazing mix of the cool sea air and ocean spray. The lights flashed and spun in every direction, the music making all other sounds disappear.

Sora danced suggestively motioning Riku toward him. Riku pulled Sora to him as they ground in to each other. Riku danced perfectly next to Sora. Sora was amazed how well Riku's body fit his and how Riku's hair and skin shone in the light.

Riku felt as Sora's warm body pressed against his Sora's hands brushing against his exposed skin. The sensation sent chills across his skin and he pulled Sora closer against him.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity. Skin brushing against skin, hot breath upon heated flesh. Riku could feel his heart beat in time with the pounding beat of the music. The music changed Sora, and Riku only adjusting to match the beat.

Suddenly Sora stopped to look at Riku. Riku leaned down and in a passionate kiss the world disappeared. No one around them even noticed the display of or affection or even cared. Sora pulled back and pointed in the direction of the seashore where a few people had wandered to be alone.

Riku lead the way pushing through the dancing crowd. The music continued to blare over head. Soon the music was a dull roar replaced by the sound of crashing waves. Riku had Sora pinned to a near by cliff wall continuing where they left off.

That was until Sora's cell phone went off. Passion played as Sora groaned digging his phone out of his pocket flipping it open before he answered in an your interrupting me tone. "Roxas…now? No Riku does not have me pinned to a wall right now! Fine I'm coming." Sora flipped his phone closed leaning his head back against the wall.

Riku watched amused, he brushed back bangs that clung to Sora's forehead from sweat. Sora hummed as Riku continued to run his hand through his hair. "Where are you going now?" Riku asked.

"That? I have to go dance on stage it seems. They want me to show off my mad dancing skills. What makes it better is I get to dance with glow sticks!" Sora smiled excitedly. Riku laughed unpinning the small brunette from under him, but not freeing him completely. Sora noticed and he pulled Riku back down stealing one last kiss before he freed himself from Riku.

"Mind if I join you? I was told I'm a pretty good dancer." Riku smirked as Sora began to dance slowly to the fast beat of the music.

"Why not? The others might be dancing too. Here I even have an extra set of glow sticks if you know how to use them." It was Sora's turn to smirk as Riku pounced on him.

"I know how to work more than glow sticks." Riku whispered into Sora's ear suggestively.

"Sure you do Sora said grinding against Riku. But we'll just have to see won't we?" With that Sora sprinted to the stage stairs, Riku in close pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sora and Riku joined the others on the stage 'Ravers Fantasy' began to play loudly. The dancers screams barley audible as some stopped to watch as Sora and the others began to dance. Sora began to twirl his red glow sticks with expert precision.

The music switched over to 'Sandstorm' and with the increased beats Sora began to twirl his glowsticks faster, increasing the level of difficulty tricks he did. Riku began to twirl the bright yellow glow sticks Sora had given him copying the moves Sora did with as much ease.

Sensing the challenge Sora upped his tricks, trading off with Riku as they copied each other. This went on for several minutes, the crowd increased in volume, as Sora and Riku were equal in skill. Soon both boys decided to just dance leaving the challenge as a draw. Sora, Riku and the others continued to dance until the end of the song, leaving just as quickly as they came.

The gang headed back to the train station twirling, dancing and laughing the whole way back. A 'Million tears' playing as they left. As they made it to the trains station a group of people were exchanging something quickly.

"Lets get the hell out of here…" Leon said leading the way as far as possible from the group. The gang shuffled quickly after him with out a glance in that direction.

"Hey Sora, Riku!" A shading looking man in a black approached them. Sora and Riku stopped in their tracks as they recognized the man approaching them. They instinctively stepped in front of the others placing themselves in front of the others as the group of people glanced in their direction.

"Oi! I didn't know you knew each other! I haven't seen either of you in forever, not to mention I didn't know you moved Riku. How you doing?" The man asked friendly enough.

"Fine Seth. But we have to go so bye." Riku answered coldly, before motioning for the others to keep moving.

"Hey no need to be so cold man. I just coming over to say hey, and let you know I have your favorite in store, you too Sora." Seth said giving a knowing look at the group behind them.

"Seth I'm clean now so just beat it." Riku said coldly.

"Same here Seth." Sora replied just as icily.

"Oh…k, so um well if you ever need anything you know my number." With that Seth left, he didn't need people who weren't interested.

"Come one guys." Sora said as the last train for the night pulled up. They piled on once again the only ones on the train. This was going to be an awkward ride.

"I'm sorry about that." Riku said his head hanging in shame as the train began to move. Riku's silver hair covering his eyes from view he suddenly felt drained. Sora slid down the wall next to him sitting against the wall.

"It's okay." Namine said quietly. The others nodded in agreement. Riku shook his head.

"No its not. First my brother calls, then I learn my parents are trying to take him out of my life, and then this! I shouldn't be around you guys, I'm barley recovering and my world is about to fall apart." Riku collapsed next to Sora his head in his hands.

"Riku. Shit happens, this is life just because we can pretend to be perfect doesn't mean any of us are perfect. Hell if you can't tell I'm far from perfect. I have a million regrets about the things I've done, but I have a loving home and good friends. That's what matters." Sora took Riku's hand in his.

"Besides your our friend now. Even if the world crashes on you now, were here to help you pick it back up." Riku looked at Sora for the first time in a new light. Sora was the way he was because he was making up for things he did. Why couldn't he do that?

"Thank you Sora, guys. If I had this at my old home, maybe I wouldn't have done the things I've done." Sora smiled softly at Riku who returned the gesture.

"If you don't mind me asking what were you hooked on?" Cloud asked in a non prying way. Riku shrugged.

"Ecstasy. Let's say when I was dancing it just enhanced everything and all the other shit didn't matter anymore. My brother used to take me to this local rave his friends owned and after he left I knda fell into the scene." Riku sighed it seemed like a stupid reason to him now.

"Your like Sora then." Leon pointed out. Riku looked up surprised, then he looked at Sora who blushed.

"Sora may not admit it, but he's like you in that sense. Every time we came to a rave he was high. Ecstasy gave him what life couldn't. In a way it completed him, it's the only thing that wasn't the perfect. That's why it took him forever to finally quite." Namine said softly.

"Such good friend I have, they lived my story so I never had to tell it myself." Sora said in fake cheerfulness with a under tone of depression. "I hate myself for having to put my friends through that." Sora just shook his head.

"At least they suck around to help you out."

"Always!" Roxas and Axle yelled out before laughing.

"By the way Riku you have mad dancing skills where'd you learn to dance?" Tidus asked the topic taking a lighter turn.

"Self taught I guess. I just saw it one day, since then it just kinda stuck." Riku shrugged although he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Ug! You and Sora have that in common too! Natural talent you guys suck." Selphie wined. The others laughed Riku and Sora along with them. The ride back was much more pleasant that it started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I wanna know where you belong, I wanna know why I sing this song. I try to show how much I feel, is that a dream or is it real?" Sora sang as they got off the train. The station was empty.

"I never look where you belong, until I'm gonna sing my song. Is it a lie or is it true? So many tears I've cried for you." Sora swayed slightly as they walked down the terrace. The stars shined brightly overhead, Riku listened to Sora's soft singing taking a deep breath of the night air.

"What time is it?" Wakka suddenly asked. The others stopped suddenly surprised by the sudden out burst.

"Its almost five. Why what's up man?" Roxas asked. Wakka paled his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Crap! I've gotta go, I have to help my parents run the store tomorrow!" With that Wakka took off waving behind him as he took a right up the street disappearing behind the buildings.

"That sucks. Well I have to take off too I was supposed to be home a few hours ago. I guess my parents must have fallen asleep they haven't called to yell at me." Selphie glanced at her phone as she spoke.

"Hey I'll walk you home. I live next to you anyways and I'm beat." Tidus and Selphie waved before taking a left at the next street.

"Need a ride Ax, Rox? I'm dropping Cloud off at home, and seeing as you too live the furthest from here…" Leon asked in his your getting a ride whether you like it or not. If you leave those to alone in the street at night they may never make it home.

"Sure. I'm crashing at Roxas' place anyways. All though I doubt we will get much sleep." Axel pulled Roxas to him. Roxas swatted at the fiery red head but smiled non the less.

"Ignore him he only thinks he's getting some." Roxas smirked as Axel's jaw dropped in horror.

"Please! There are those of us who would not like to know what you will be or won't be doing tonight." Sora stuck his tongue out at Axel who made the I-know-you wanna-watch face.

"Enough! Lets leave before this gets any worse." Cloud grabbed Axel by his hood dragging him along as Roxas snickered. They called goodbye as the headed in the direction Leon left his car.

"It's just us guys." Namine smiled groggily shivering slightly from the chilly night air. Sora wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked she leaned her head against him as they walked.

"Here Namine." Riku handed the small blonde his jacket. She mumbled a 'thank you' before putting it on. Riku just shrugged in response. Soon they were at Namine's doorstep she handed back Riku's jacket and gave Sora a hug before she headed inside.

"That was nice of you." Sora said as they watched Namine close the door behind her. Riku glanced at Sora who smiled fondly at him.

"She was cold, I wasn't. Not to mention she seems so frail." Riku put his hands in his pocket his jacket draped over his shoulder.

"You're a good person. But you know, your right about Namine being frail. When we were growing up she was always sickly. She's much better now but every now and then when she's tired like she was just now you can tell." Sora slowly started to walk up the hill to a near by park. Riku followed silently.

"She worries me when she's like that. But I'll let you know she's stronger than she looks." Sora grinned as he plopped down on one of the park swings. Riku took the one next to him.

"Can I ask you something Sora?" Riku said suddenly. Sora looked over at him his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Ya. Anything." Sora was so quick to respond that Riku was stunned. He was just so open like there was no question off limits.

"Will you watch the sunrise with me?" To someone out side watching the sunrise may seem silly, but to Riku it was important. He stopped watching the sunrise when his brother was forced to leave. It was something they did together.

"Sure Riku." Sora said. He watched as Riku's face lit up and he couldn't help but smile. Seeing Riku sad was something he didn't like. Then again it hurt Sora personally when his friends hurt.

"I'm lucky to have met a person like you Sora. Your one of those one in a million types of people. You have a kind heart and you take things as they come." Riku kicked off the ground swinging back and forth.

"Even so I'm not as strong of a person as you are." Riku looked at him the question in his eyes. "What you said to Kairi, and the way you just went up on stage tonight, those are things you just did.

"I'm not a strong enough person to do or say the things you do. I'm always forced too do those things. It's like everyone has it all planned out and I just follow along." Sora shuffled his feet in the gravel.

"Then stop following. Do what you want to do, not what others expect of you. That's what my brother told me when I was younger. I used to be like you always following, after Sephiroth told me that I did what my heart wanted." Riku let the swing slow to a stop.

"Sephiroth? Is that your brother?" Sora's question was filled with curiosity, his head cocked to the side. The way Riku talked about his brother with so much respect and love was enough for Sora to wonder what he was like.

Riku tensed for a moment then relaxed. "Ya. As I mentioned briefly on the train I haven't seen or talked to my brother in three years. I found out today that my parents have been purposely keeping me away from him."

"Why is that?" Sora asked with such honest concern that Riku felt compelled to continue.

"I'm not even really sure myself. Seph and my parents go into a big fight and next thing I know he's not allowed to come to the house. I was surprised when he called me today. The weird part is I was so happy and at the same time so mad that I hadn't heard from him in forever." Riku ran a hand through his hair as he explained.

" Then I felt bad because he thought something had happened. He was so worried! Somehow I want to blame myself for making him worry, after all it's because of a stupid choice that I made." Sora looked concerned but he let his friend continue knowing Riku probably needed to let this off his chest.

"Now my brother is on his way here from god knows where! When it rains it poors." Riku sighed leaning back as he gripped the swing chains to look up at the sky as slowly it began to lighten.

"What makes you think it's you fault for making you brother worry?" Sora's voice soothed away the rollercoaster of emotions Riku had been holding back all night.

"It has more to do with the reason for us moving. They only two reasons that my parents would ever move it because of their work or because something happened to me." Riku heard his voice as is sounded drained. Sora looked dubious.

"What do you mean happened to you?" Sora was sure he already knew the answer but he had to be sure. Riku felt his mouth go dry.

"If I died. That's the reason my brother was worried. I went to a school and lived in a town kinda like here, where everyone is expected to follow rules and be perfect. After my brother left my world fell apart, it didn't help that I was high most of the time either. One day I was sitting in my room and I just decided I'm done." Riku stood up laying on the grass as he spoke. Sora followed him with watchful eyes.

"Anything I could get my hands on I took. I was walking down stairs about the time everything kicked in. All I remember is my brother's face as he walked in the door, he was scared, I have never seen my brother so terrified. I can't imagine what I looked like. After that I blacked out and I woke up in the hospital." Riku dully registered the pink and yellow tints that were replacing the black in the sky.

"All l I have from the incident is regret, happy pills, and suicide watch on my records. I bet you anything if I go into school acting odd the teachers will call my parents and I'll probably end up back in the hospital. In a way I think my parents blame Seph for what I did, although it was because they made him leave more than anything." Riku felt as Sora moved to lay next to him. Sora rested his head on Riku's chest in a comforting way.

"Why did you tell me all this?' Sora was confused at why Riku would share personal information to a person be only knew for less than a week.

"I dunno. I wanted too and I feel like you're a person I can trust. Its funny though you're the only person I trust as much as I do my brother. Since the day I met you I have never been more comfortable around a person." Riku rolled Sora onto his back has he propped himself up on his arms.

"Riku." Sora eyes slid shut as Riku pressed his lips to Sora's gently. Riku stroked the side of Sora's face as he deepened the kiss. Sora was more than willing to let Riku dominate the kiss. As Riku pulled away Sora reached up to run his fingers through Riku's silver hair.

Aqua eyes met blue and their gaze held for what seemed and eternity. "Sora I think you have stolen my heart." Riku whispered as he bushed his lips against Sora's.

"Would you believe me if I said you had my heart from the moment you kissed me?" Sora shivered as Riku's hand moved softly down his side. Riku rested his forehead against Sora's. They were content to stay in that position.

"Go out with me." It wasn't a question. Riku pulled back to look at Sora under him. Sora's cheeks tinted a light pink, as he nodded.

"Okay." With that Riku claimed Sora's lips once again just as gentle as he had before.

"We missed the sunrise, but its late we should go." Sora sighed but nodded and Riku helped Sora stand up. They walked hands laced down the sleepy streets. They strolled along coming to a stop in front of Sora's house.

Riku raised an eyebrow, as he glanced at Sora, then at the house. Sora cocked his head to the side in question. "Destiny works in odd ways…I moved into the house across the street from yours." Riku pointed at the red brick house.

"Wow…" Sora hadn't even realized that someone had moved in across the street, let alone Riku. Although Sora had been leaving the house early and staying late at school for practice so that might be why he never noticed.

Riku chuckled at the realization on Sora's face. "Well I guess I'll let you sleep." Riku kissed the back of Sora's hand tenderly before slowly heading across the street.

"Hey Riku! Come over to my house at five tonight. I'll let you meet my mom, and then we can spend time together. This time you can ask the questions." Sora smiled and waved as Riku winked as him. He dashed to the door peeking across the street to see Riku watching him affectionately.

Sora closed the door quietly making his way up to his room sinking into the bed. His heart fluttered as sleep pulled at his body. Tonight was going to be amazing. Soon Sora's world was black as sleep claimed him.

* * *

**How was it? I like this chapter although as I type this I'm falling asleep. Me need to sleep! So let me know what you think! Reviews make the world go round…**

**JaN**


End file.
